I, I, I love you
by insaneabouttheflock
Summary: A lot of stuff happens that makes Max doubt that kiss that she got from Fang. With a new power and a 6 year old sidekick she fights to find out what Fang is really thinking.
1. Back to School

Maximum Ride 

Chapter 1:  
We had left Dr. Martinez and Ella's house, well I guess it was kind of my house now too, technically. But we all had decided that we had to take a break, right beside our old school, Fang decided. Why, I don't know. He just kind of swooped down once we saw Anne's house and yelled, "Come on! Schools out!" So well all had to follow him, because you know, he can't go anywhere's without getting himself into trouble. He went straight up to the Red Haired Wonder, ugh, I think that he did it just to bug me because he looked back at me and smiled. So of course to get him back I started looking for Sam, so that I could apologize. I found him and started out by saying sorry for, I don't know maybe the 8th time in my life. He replied, "I know why you did it. You were in a really bad situation and you had to make a snap decision. And that decision could have been life or death for you. Oh, and by the way, I think that the wings are really cool." "Thanks," I said, really meaning it. He touched my shoulder and said, "I really hope that we can pick up where we left off." Then, he leaned in- to kiss me I think, and overreacting impressively like I usually do I snapped out my wings and flew up, up, up. That"s when I saw Fang, pressed up against the wall by Lissa, the Red Haired Wonder. I thought oh no not again, but this time she didn't lean in for a kiss, she started morphing, into an Eraser! "Fang!" I cried. Soon I saw I heard him scream, the eraser had scraped his stomach and I scanned the crowd of kids for the flock. I saw all of them flying towards Fang, ready to fight. I streamed towards Lissa and screamed at Fang to duck, and I slammed into her and the wall. Note to self: try to not run into walls. Fang had gotten out of the way and now he was hovering just above us, it was obvious that he wanted to let us fight this one out ourselves. I jumped back off her and she sprang towards me and I launched into a full scissor kick with my body totally of the ground. It hit her in the neck and she fell to the ground. I put my foot on top of her and she laid on the ground unconscious.

**Sorry to let you know that my chapters will probably usually this short because I would rather read/write serveral short chapters than a couple long chapters. I want at least 1 review before I post the next chapter**


	2. Truth or Dare

Chapter 2: 

I whispered to Fang, "Come on, we're going to." "Blow this joint!" the said with me. The Flock, minus Iggy watched us do a U and A and they followed. Iggy felt Gazzy brush against him and he came up with us. We were flying away, far away from D.C. and it felt great. We headed out west above a big stretch of forest until we found a nice hidden clearing.(A/N: does that make sense?) I got Iggy to start up a fire and Fang caught a rabbit and a few mice. He cooked those with no thanks coming from Nudge. After I had gotten all the kids to sleep I said to Fang, "I'll take first watch." "Not until after we talk," he said "Fine, we"ll play a little game. It"s an old favourite." "What is it?" he asked. "Truth or Dare. You go first. Truth or Dare." "Dare." he replied. "Okay, I dare you to tell me your deepest secret." He seemed to be thinking for a while and suddenly he said, "My deepest secret, eh. Only if after I tell you, you pick dare. "Okay," I replied, "What is your deepest secret?" "My deepest secret is that..."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to leave an evil cliffie! I want at least 3 reviews in order for me to put up my next chapter! Thanks to LizDAngel, Pinkpunk94, and Hawkiesbaby0703 for reviewing. Can I get some clarification from LizDAngel as to what her review meant though?**


	3. The Future Looks Dim

Chapter 3: 

" Well, my deepest secret is, oh my gosh I can't believe that I'm finally going to let this out after all those years, my secret is I..." At that moment, I saw Iggy twitch and wake up. I clapped my hand over Fang's mouth, to stop him from continuing, because he had been looking at me the whole time and hadn't seen Iggy move. I heard it next, the slight din of the Flyboys. The kids woke up with only a touch of their legs and without a sound, just like I had trained them. Wait, Lissa was an eraser but then there was still Flyboys? I have GOT to ask Angel about this later. In the meantime, I have some Flyboy butt to kick- literally! "Base of their spines!" I yelled. We had most of the 100 flyboys taken care of. The rest of them got blown up right after Gazzy said "Duck!!" And believe me, I ducked pretty freaking fast. Since we knew that that place wasn't safe, we headed towards New York. We had to crash along the way in the hawk cave above lake mead though. We decided on flying with the hawk's son before heading in for the night. We settled down for the night around three...AM. Fang said that he would take first watch, and I was too tired to disagree with him , Truth or Dare would have to wait a little while. When I was asleep I had a nightmare. I mean to anyone else it wouldn't be that bad but to me it was a life ruiner. I had dreamed that I told Fang how I felt about him, I mean I told him that I loved him and he slapped me across the face and flew off into the night. _That wasn't a dream Maximum,_ oh dang it, my voice was back _Hello Jeb, you do know that it's not that much of a mystery anymore, you know who that voice is. But what do you mean, it's not a dream. it's a vision Maximum, you have a new power, you can see the future._

**I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter, but it won't be today (Thursday) because I am at a friends house. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed and put me on Author and Story Alert. But, you can't hide from the future. Mwahahaha!!! (Sorry, for the evil laugh, I had to put it in!)**


	4. Well that was unexpected

Chapter 4: 

What did the voice mean this was the future? Fang didn't love me. That was fine. I didn't expect anything else, I mean it was emotionless Fang we're talking about. Well I wanted to cry myself back to sleep right then and there but Iggy was on watch and I knew that he would hear me. So instead I cried on the inside where the tears burned in the back of my eyes.  
About an hour later Iggy woke me up for 3rd watch and he accidentally woke Fang up too. I don't think that Iggy noticed but I saw Fang's eyes open and close again in the time I could fly from here to him. Once he saw that Iggy was asleep he came over to me ruining my Zen.

"I have a new power," I told him.

"And?"

"And I can see the future. And my first vision involved me telling you something and then you slapping me and then flying off into the night," I said nervously.

"Don't worry," he said, "I could never slap you, I, I, I love you." Wow, that was different from what I had expected. And he had stuttered. I would tease him about that later but right now he was looking at me expectantly.

"Never mind, I never should have said that. Just forget about it." He looked down as he said it and I could tell the he was disappointed. He just flew off into the night and didn't come back until right before the flock woke up.

"Fang," I started but then I realized that I didn't know what else I was going to say.

"It's fine, just forget about it," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"But Fang,"

"Just never mind." His voice was firm. Oh great, now what was I going to do? Fang moodier than usual and hating me too. Well no, I guess not hating me, but being mad at me. How was I supposed to tell him that I love him? _It will all become clear in the future Maximum._

**I will try and post more chapters today because next week I go to camp so I probably won't post after today, until next Friday. I will try and write all week at camp though and post at least three new chapters next Saturday. Oh and a bonus chapter for everyone that can guess what country I live in just from reading the story. I want lots of reviews when I get home!**


	5. Marshmallow Bunnies

Chapter 5: 

What do you mean the future will tell? Ow, my head, darn another vision. Okay, here's what happened. I saw pitch black dark with a little spot of light in the middle. Then the light became wider and turned onto Fang. Fang was asleep, no he was unconscious and Lissa the Eraser was standing over him. 3 other Erasers picked him up and threw him out into the Jeep that was parked right outside the campsite. Then the Jeep just drove away. Oh no the erasers were going to kidnap Fang. I couldn't let that happen. That day Fang talked even less than usual. As in not a single word. Angel gave me questioning looks all day since she knew both sides of the story. That's it! I would ask Angel. I had to make a trip to the candy store and buy some of those pink marshmallow bunnies. For bribery purposes only. Once I had come back with those the others decided to take a spin around with the hawks. I asked Angel to stay behind for a minute. I gave her one at the very start so that she would be more open to my questioning.

"What did you hear?" I asked her. She put out her hand for another bunny. I gave it to her because I needed answers

"I heard the usual from you, you know all the I love Fang stuff and that, except you seemed more worried than usual, and from Fang I got, well more I know Max doesn't love me than usual, and he was just really down. What happened last night?"

"Basically, Fang told me that he loved me and I got shocked and didn't say anything back." I looked out to where the others were flying and I saw Fang's beautiful black wings flash by the opening of the cave. He looked in and saw me watching him and immediatly averted his eyes.

"So that's it?" Angel said, snapping me back out of my thoughts. "Do you want me to send him anything?"

"No, but if you hear anything weird just tell me."

"Alright," she said reluctantly, and she held out her hand for another marshmallow bunny. She ate the three that I gave her and then went out to fly with the others. I saw Fang send Angel an angry look and I wondered what it was for. Any help here, visions, voice. Nope nothing. If you can't beat 'em join 'em. I flew out and tried to knock Iggy off balance, but he heard me coming. Oh, well


	6. Author Note

Sorry, I don't think that I'm going to continue this story because I plan on starting another one about Fang's POV on important situations all through the first book. I hope that you will read that story and review it too!


End file.
